


The Lion Cub of Cintra

by kaeltale



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cintra, Fanart, Fanfic Fanart: Blood Ties, Gen, Prompt Art, Witcher Yule 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/pseuds/kaeltale
Summary: Yule Prompt: “(Art) (AU) Ciri as the Queen of Cintra”





	The Lion Cub of Cintra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I apologize because I lack the skill needed to do this concept justice, but I had to try! My inspiration comes entirely from [Dordean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/pseuds/Dordean) and her lovely, actioned-packed Ciri + Regis story, [Blood Ties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10485585/chapters/23132316). Dor, you are the queen of Ciri, and I can’t wait to read more of her adventure in your AU! Merry Yule!


End file.
